electronicmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
DM Ashura
DM Ashura is an electronic artist whose work can be found in music games O2Jam and DDR, as well as throughout the Bemani community. History On March 26, 1986, William ("Bill") James Robert Shillito was born in Brooklyn, New York. He lived in Queens for 8 years and now resides in Atlanta, Georgia. Bill started playingDM Ashura piano at the age of 2 and composing around age 8. He also has played viola since age 12. http://www.dmashura.com/?page=Bio Bill creates his music under the name DM Ashura. The "DM" stands for Digital Maestro. He started writing music for the Bemani community with his track "MaxX ResurrexXion" under the name DJ Demon. He soon came into the public eye when he entered his track "neoMAX" into Tournamix 4, a DDR stepfile-writing contest run from www.ddrei.com, and won first place in the contest. Since then, he has made a number of remixes (mostly from music games) and original tracks, and his music has become quite popular in the Bemani community, especially among players of StepMania, a DDR simulator. One of DM Ashura's most known accomplishments is that he has made 5 remixes of the popular Max series of DDR: *MaxX ResurrexXion *neoMAX (a DDR cut and a full version) *MAX Forever (a tribute to Naoki, with parts of Trip Machine, Healing Vision, Afronova, B4U, SAKURA, PARANOiA, and Drop Out) *MaxX AttaxX (done in the style of Blood is Pumpin' by Voodoo & Serano) *ΔMAX (Bemanistyle video) (made for the now-defunct DDR Forever machine at Tokyo Game Action, a music game arcade in Winchendon, Maryland) Work in Games DM Ashura's music has recently been adopted into a number of music games: Tracks in O2Jam (for PC): *Euphorium (YouTube video) *GO! (YouTube video) *Astral (YouTube video) All three of these songs can be found on the Malaysian server, the only server where English is the norm. GO! can be found on the Japanese server as well. Tracks in Flash Flash Revolution (for PC): *KlungKung 2004 *Boss Machine *MAX Forever *neoMAX Tracks in Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX 4 (for XBox) *GO! (Mahalo Mix) *Celebrate Nite (Like It's '99 Mix) DM Ashura got his tracks into DDR when he won Konami's music competition on www.broadjam.com. http://www.broadjam.com/mm/052506/index.html His song GO! was selected among around 300 other entries. The other three winners were Grandolin by Zerofuser, Race Against Time by Jeff Steinman, and There's a Rhythm by Dig Bear feat. Kat Blu. Tracks in Dance Dance Revolution Universe (for XBox 360, future release) *GO! (Mahalo Mix) Discography DM Ashura's first album, "Digital Maestro", is currently in the works, and is slated for release in December. The tracklist is as follows (track order is not yet finalized) *Psychosis *Obelisk *Euphorium *Snowblind *GO! *Astral *Nautilus *Z *Anubis (Black Land Mix) *Return of Neon *GO! (Mahalo Mix) Also, Celebrate Nite (Like It's '99 Mix) can be found on Konami's Ultramix 4 V-Rare 11 http://www.bemanistyle.com/index.php?news_id=107, as well as the Cusimo & Co. Extended Mix on the Supernova/Ultramix 4 Combo V-Rare 10 http://www.orangeloungeradio.com/phpnuke/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=660. References External links *DM Ashura's website (work in progress) *Music In Every Direction - Konami's music game website *O2Jam Malaysia/International *O2Jam Interview with DM Ashura *Bemanistyle *Tokyo Game Action Category:Artist